The Akidemi Newspaper Club
by AzuraHarrison
Summary: Senpai chan decided to join the Newspaper club so now Yandere kun has to as well to protect her but dangers are lurking around every corner and it's only a matter of time before someone else catches her eye. One-Shot request. Will probably add more chapters in the future.


Akidemi Highschool Newspaper Club

Another Yansim request, this time it's Yandere!Kun x Senpai!Chan

Yandere Kun=Ayando, Senpai= Tana

* * *

Out of all the thing his senpai had to be interested in and out of all the clubs she could have chosen to be apart off, she had to go and chose the one which would inconvenience him the most.

She had to go and join the newspaper club.

It wasn't that Ayando had anything against the newspaper club. It was the fact that his senpai would now be mingling with others. Other who would try and take her away from him. She was being exposed to new potential rivals. He didn't care for anyone else but if he had to dispose of a rival there was always the possibility of him being caught in the act by another student. Or worse. A teacher. As he wasn't strong enough yet to take on an adult he didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

Also since it was the newspaper club he had one new major problem to worry about.

Every. Single. Action he took would be photographed and documented the put on a public display for everyone to stare at. Including Senpai. Since the start of the new school term he had done mostly "pacifist" elimination methods except for his first two weeks back. The first two rivals.

Osana Najimi and Amai Odayaka

During their first week Osana had had an unfortunate decline in personality after people mysteriously found out about her compensated dating after hours. She had been found with a love confession in her hand and a rope tied tightly around her neck.

Amai had been different however. She was so sweet and gentle no one would believe anything bad about how so he had to take a different approach. He had joined the cooking club on the Monday and but left on Wednesday as it seemed that their leader had poisoned a blue haired student with hydrogen peroxide octodogs. Amai had been sentenced to serve 15 years but she didn't last a week.

He was going to continue to get rid of rivals in this way as it seemed the most efficient and straight forward, however he realised that he had to find alternate routes as the newspaper club had wrote an article linking the two. He remembered the line that made him feel one of his two new found emotions.

" _With two students gone who will be targeted next?"_

Even if the young journalist had been writing it as a way to lighten the drama he knew that people would eventually start to connect the pieces if too many strange events started to happen over the next couple of weeks.

So he had done just that. He had expelled Kizana, match made Oka with Budo, helped Asu with her bullying problem, had the nurse arrested for murder and now he was currently working on his latest rival.

The teacher.

He found that it would be easy enough to find some evidence of her sexual misconduct with one of her many male student followers and get her fired in no time. He still had no idea how his senpai could fall for such a vulgar woman. He would be glad to see her fired or even better behind bars.

As he was in thought he bumped into another student. He was knocked onto the ground and he gave a look of disinteres at who he had bumped into. Normally with most people they would either start saying their sorry or that he should have been looking where he was going but this was different. He heard a low feminine laugh come from the other person who was now on the ground as well.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favourite little helper." Smirked a red head fixing her glasses. Out of all the people in the school Ayando-kun had the biggest secret of them all and she loved that. She had considered selling him out if the reward was high enough but no way was she spoiling her fun. Not now.

"What are you doing here info chan? Shouldn't you be looking at indecent images of girl's panties and selling them?" He replied fixing up his jacket. He wanted to look perfect for his senpai.

"I give them the stories they want and in return I get access to juicy secrets and any information I might need. I could find out information myself but it's much easier to let others do the work for me." She said pulling out her phone and showing that she had made an entire file just for all of the information the club had given her over the weeks.

"Of course." Ayando didn't care for info chan as a person but he had to admit she made things a hell of a lot easier for him.

"Why are you going this way?" She asked curiously looking at all the possible rooms he could be heading towards. She looked and she saw a bubbly black haired girl making her was into the newspaper club. Info chan smirked and got a deadly look from Yan kun.

"Oh. Good luck. The other boys in the newspaper club work fast. Especially the club leader. That's info is going to cost you at least 4 pantie shots." Ayando had to take a moment and think over what she meant but as soon as he realised what she had meant. He ran into the room without thinking and immediately had all of the clubs eyes drawn onto him. He momentarily felt the gaze of the one he adored.

"You're acting strange are you okay?" She asked. Her charcoal eyes looking at him with concern and a little bit of frightfulness. She had seen him act this way around her before and she was beginning to wonder if maybe it was some kind of medical problem or maybe she just annoyed him too much.

"Yes. I'm fine." He said hoping to seem normal around her. He didn't think he could live with the fact that she would think he was weird and would try to avoid him. He had never felt any emotion before in his entire life and she was the first person to awaken the feelings locked deep inside him.

She was the key and anytime he was near her all of his emotions would become unlocked and he didn't understand how to control it so he just often started to twitch and tense up his body. His eyes were the things that most notably changed however, they became small with a sheer crazy look of psycho written all over them. It only lasted for a couple of seconds because he would realise he was doing this and run away immediately.

"I'm Shinbun kiji. I'm the leader of the newspaper club."

"I'm Tana Yamada." She said blushing. They boy had black and white streaked hair, his eyes were different colours, like his hair one eye was a deep shade of noire while the other was as light as the purest cloud. His uniform made his look like a reporter who hadn't had sleep in days. His shirt was half out and his blazer sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Ayando saw this as a rival who liked to be direct which possibly gave him limited time to get rid of him.

And with that Ayando knew who he had to eliminate. He knew who his next rival was.


End file.
